


Brother's love

by mysaldate



Category: Servamp, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Jeje is called Ryuu, Multi, and she named him after her brother, because Gin thought he was a normal snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: A lazy morning between Gin and her vampire gets interrupted by a certain protective brother.





	Brother's love

"Mmm... Ryu..." Gin murmured quietly, opening her eyes and looking at a paperbag. She sighed - why did he have to be so shy about his face? She already knew how hot he was, there was nothing else to care about. Sitting up, she stretched her arms with a smile as she suddenly felt a hand traveling around her waist. She turned to look at her boyfriend. Even though he was a powerful vampire, right now he looked sweet and cuddly. He stroked her hair lightly, but stayed quiet. Well, he was always like this.

"You lazy vampire," she chuckled, slipping a hand under his paperbag and touching his face, "It's time to finaly wake up. You can't sleep the whole day. We both have our work at maf- yeek!"

The girl couldn't finish her sentence because the man suddenly pulled her back down on the bed. She chuckled, hugging him. "Alright, I guess a few more minutes won't hurt. But only a few more minutes. No matter how nice would it be, we can't stay in bed the whole day."

"You talk a lot today." Doubt said with a quiet, yet serious voice, making his girlfriend blush. She was in a really good mood today. And it was true that she said a lot of things already. She just couldn't help it. Up to yesterday they were just eve and servamp. And kind of friends. But yesterday they both admited they indeed had feelings for each other. It was one of the happiest moments in Gin's life. Only one dark cloud was now floating over her happiness - her amazing older brother.

Gin has always admired her brother. Not only for having such a powerful ability, but also because of how he was able to protect her and even get her to the mafia too. She knew about his hopeless trying to impress his boss, Dazai Osamu, and it  only made her more sure that her brother is cool. Yet, there was one thing she didn't kinda like on him - he always saw her as someone who needs his blessed protection and never let anyone get close to her. Yes, he maybe saved her from breaking her heart a few times, but it still was rather annoying. That also was the main reason why she didn't tell him that her beloved pet, named after him by the way, is actually a vampire. And now they're also dating. She was sure Ryunosuke would at least try to kill him.

"What's wrong?" a shiver ran down her spine as she felt a hot breath on her ear.

"Nothing. I don't wanna think about it." she replied with a gentle smile and stood up again, "We- I should really be going. And you should wrap around my neck as always, ok? I don't want Ryu to know about you. At least not yet."

Taking her bandages, she wrapped them over her mouth as always. She took her clothes and started heading to the bathroom to get changed, when a bullet suddenly flew right next to her head and hit the bedroom door. Gin kind of froze for a second, but in a flash she was behind the servamp, holding a knife on his neck.

"What the f*ck, Doubt?! I thought I could trust you! What made you do that all of sudden?!"

He gave her a stare and she could clearly notice the anger in it. Another shiver ran down her entire body. Putting the knife away, she sighed, sitting herself on his lap. She held the paperback a bit up, leaning forward to kiss his lips. She kind of expected him to bite, but he didn't. The kiss was long and lustfull. It was so intense it made even the sister of mass-murderer blush like a normal teenage girl. No wonder, after all. She only got her first kiss yesterday.

"You pervert... I bet you don't want me to get changed in the bathroom anymore, right?"

"..."

"Do you really wanna see me so much?"

"..."

A blush ran across her face. She slowly nodded and started taking he nightgown off. Eversince she saw his human form, she has been wearing only a nightgown, together with a loose white bra and cute pink panties. She could almost feel her servamp's gaze traveling her rather skinny body. But she lift up his chin, looking into his eyes and smirked suddenly. "No looking. Now it's your turn to let me see."

Here was it. She could tell for sure that under his paperbags he was red as a tomato. Gin started laughing, but was all of sudden thrown on the bed next to her boyfriend again, this time with him climbing up over her.

"Ryu, what are you doing?" she asked, her heart beating like crazy as he leaned down. Gin felt a gentle brush on her neck. The envious servamp started sucking on her neck here and there, looking for the best spot. He found it quickly. A gasp escaped Gin as he suddenly bit down on that spot and started sucking up the blood.

"Ah... R-ryu! Ryu! Stop... someone might... hear... Ryu!" the more she tried to push him away, the more his grip tightened, so eventually she gave up and gave in. Moaning with the pleasure, she soon started losing her normal coldness towards everyone. But together with that, she lost her usual concentration. That's why she didn't hear the footsteps coming closer.

The door banged open as a black-haired man came in. For a second he froze, seeing the two figures on the bed. Only one thought ran through Gin's head at that moment - they f*cked up. Watching her brother, she gulped as a huge black shadow started forming behind him. No doubt her servamp noticed too.

"Ryunosuke," she quickly sat up, looking at her brother, "It's... it's not what it looks like!"

"Oh, isn't it?" Ryunosuke growled, "Let me judge that myself. Rashoumon - Higanzakura!"

"F*ck!" Gin yelled, quickly pushing Doubt away as loads of spikes pierce him in the huge ball. Akutagawa then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bedroom, borrowing her his coat.

"Ryunosuke! He's my boyfriend!" she yelled at him.

"He WAS." her brother corrected her with a light sigh, "Do you have any idea of what he could do to you, Gin?"

"Maybe! He could love me, you know?!"

Ryunosuke looked at her and pat her head, "I don't care. I'm the one, who loves you. So, as of my little sister, it's my duty to take care of you. If he can survive that, I will actually have to use even more violent ways to get rid of him."

"You stand no chance, brother." a smirk appeared on her face. The bedroom door opened, Doubt's eyes shining red with pure anger.

"Now that's more like it." Ryunosuke chuckled, "Well then. I'll turn you to ashes for messing up with my Gin's mind!"


End file.
